


妄想者

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: ABO，小妈文学性幻想描写，公开场合，舔穴，半强迫复健中，ooc有，废话有，不接受批评性癖
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	妄想者

第326块。  
洛基的视线落在了紧挨着墙角的地面上。这是他今晚的第三遍，数地砖。他的确有点百无聊赖，作为一个精致的玩偶，他并非今晚宴会的主角。也许这话说得并不准确，因为打一开始，他就从未成为过主角，他只不过一枚两国博弈间随时可以被抛弃的棋子罢了。身为劳菲最小也最不受宠的儿子，他的命运从出生那一刻就被决定好了——14岁那年分化成为一个漂亮的Omega，然后被送到某个国家同某位未知的Alpha结合，组成一桩政治婚姻，维系着两国之间的平衡。  
一切都按着劳菲当年的计划进行着，当洛基靠着抑制剂独自撑过他的第一次发情期后，一纸婚约落在了他的头上——一个月之后，他将前往阿斯加德，并与阿斯加德的国王奥丁完婚，成为其众多情人中的一员。收到了通知的洛基撇了撇嘴，他打心眼里对这个决定感到恶心。要知道奥丁的年纪与劳菲相当，都是可以做他父亲的年纪，一想到不久的将来，自己将要被一个垂垂老矣的Alpha压在身下，洛基就忍不住想吐。可事情由不得他，约定的日期很快来临，作为约顿海姆献出的祭品，纵使洛基百般不愿，他仍踏上了征程。  
唯一令洛基感到庆幸的，是老奥丁对他，这个有史以来年纪最小的情人并没有什么兴趣，大概是老头子自己也清楚这样老牛吃嫩草的举动实在是不合适。总而言之，自他嫁过来后，除了婚礼上，他就再也没有见过这位老国王了。不过好在，奥丁并没有亏待过他，至少每月的抑制剂都会按时按量地送过来，从没有耽搁。于是渐渐的，洛基也就接受了这一切。  
倒也挺好，洛基这样安慰自己，至少现在足够自由。除了议政大厅他不能进入，奥丁从未对他有过什么限制。在这里，只要不摄政，洛基可以做任何自己想做的事情。毫不意外的，洛基爱上了皇家藏书馆。这是必然的事，在洛基人生的前十五年中，除了侍应他的仆人，再没人关心过他，陪他打发过漫长时间的，只有书籍。可约顿海姆皇宫里的藏书又少得可怜，仅有的那么几本早就被洛基翻烂。所以，当他看见阿斯加德这满满当当几十柜的藏书，可真觉得自己就是游进大海的鱼，快乐到了极点。  
然而这来之不易的快乐却随着劳菲的访问戛然而止。  
洛基回味着刚才的情形：两国国王坐在宴会桌前推杯换盏，是把酒言欢也是刀光剑影。而他，作为一个无关紧要的配角，坐在老奥丁的身后，配合他陌生的丈夫出演了一场“琴瑟和鸣”的好戏。这当然没什么，洛基想，毕竟这是他作为政治工具的义务。可接下来的局面却出乎了洛基的预料，因为劳菲的一句话，洛基置身冰窖。  
“怎么嫁过来这么久，肚子还是不见动静？”  
劳菲意味深长地瞥了洛基一眼。  
老奥丁已是花甲之年，膝下能继承王位的只有一个儿子索尔，劳菲这是操得什么心思，怕是傻子都能猜出一二。此话出口，不光是洛基感到不适，连老奥丁都扫了他一眼，眼神里透的警告不言而喻。怕是今后的日子不好过了，轻则禁足，重则呢？只怕这个权高位重的老头儿杀死自己比碾死只蚂蚁还简单。不能这么束手待毙，洛基心里的小算盘打得啪啪响，他得想个办法自保。  
一杯桃汁被摆在洛基手边的矮桌上，冒着寒气的玻璃杯冻得他一个激灵。洛基感到又些意外，他仰头看去，一个高大的身影出现在他身后——是索尔，老奥丁的继承人，他“名义上”的儿子。这又不得不扯回这桩荒唐的婚姻了，真不知道劳菲当初是怎么想的，竟然选择把他嫁给连儿子都比他大六岁的老奥丁。瞧瞧，这世上哪儿有这样的道理？“继父”的年纪居然比“继子”还小。  
“谢谢。”  
洛基冲身侧人轻轻点了点头。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
索尔搬了把椅子坐到洛基旁边。他观察洛基很久了，从晚宴开始，这个漂亮的Omega就显得心不在焉，而当劳菲抛出那个引人深思的问题后，这个小东西的脸上除了无奈，更添了几分恐惧，那眉宇间化不开的忧愁便如苍耳般，牢牢地勾在索尔的心上，怎么摘都摘不掉。  
走神被抓包，洛基好生尴尬。他赶紧摇了摇头，换上副标准化的笑脸，又挺直了脊背。这一整套动作让他看起来更像是一个没有灵魂的傀儡，全靠着预先设定好的程序支撑着这副好看的皮囊。  
“那你发呆做什么？这是国家级的剧团，机会难得。”  
索尔端起自己的酒杯，喝了一口。他相当不满意洛基的表现。他知道，洛基又在伪装自己，用假笑遮掩真实的情绪。洛基的表现好比一记闷拳砸在索尔的心窝，憋屈到了极点却偏偏说不出一句话。为此，索尔的声音不自觉地带上了些情绪的色彩，也许连他自己都没察觉到。  
如此一来，洛基不得不把眼睛放到舞台上，然而他的注意力还是不停地跑偏，只要稍微仔细点就能发现，他的眼神是如此空洞。是的，洛基在发愁，因为劳菲的那句有心或无心之言。就生孩子这件事来说，洛基心里有一百个不愿意。他还年轻，他不愿成为劳菲的棋子，不愿沦为生育机器，更不愿把自己的后半生浪费在一个根本不喜欢的Alpha身上。可该怎么办？就眼前的局面来说，他插翅难逃…  
“我知道你在想什么。”  
索尔打断了洛基的沉思。单手支着下巴的洛基颇为诧异地扭头看了眼索尔，想要确认这话是否是对自己说的。索尔逆光而坐，但在一团黑暗里，洛基却能清楚地感觉到那落在自己脸上的炯炯目光。  
“我有解决的办法。”  
索尔朝洛基那边倾了倾身子，两人间的距离瞬间缩短。索尔温热的鼻息喷在了洛基的颈窝，敏感的皮肤瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。这样暧昧的气氛只让洛基觉得危险，他本能地往后缩了缩身体，半个肩膀倚在墙壁上，摆出一副防御的姿态。  
“说说看？”  
俗话说无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。洛基才不相信索尔会这么善良，但被逼近死角的他避无可避，最后只好稳住乱了节奏的呼吸，开口询问。  
“嫁给我。”  
索尔大半的身体都离开了座位，他半站着，把胳膊撑在洛基坐的那张椅子的扶手上。参差的碎发从辫绳中滑落，垂在他的耳畔，划过洛基的眼帘。索尔压低身子，不声不响地释放了自己的信息素。  
“你疯了？”  
他就知道，索尔肯定没安好心！被浓烈信息素包围的洛基在心里头恶狠狠地翻了个白眼。真不愧是最强壮的Alpha，索尔的信息素几乎是瞬间就让洛基软了脚。再这样下去肯定要出事，洛基抬手捂住口鼻，因为这些年来一直使用抑制剂的关系，他的身体脆弱得不堪一击，再闻下去就要发情了，洛基可不想当众湿了屁股，而且剧院里也没有适合他的抑制剂。  
“我是认真的。从我看到你的第一眼起，我就知道我没救了。你知道那种感觉吗？就是整颗心都在往下坠，可你又偏偏心甘情愿地堕落。这么多年过去了，洛基，我早就沦陷了，我甚至从未挣扎过。你根本不知道有多少次的午夜梦回，我都幻想着你是我的新娘。”  
索尔越靠越近，直至完全把自己挪到对方的椅子上。被笼罩在索尔身下的洛基只得腾出只手，抵在索尔胸口。这本该是个拒绝的动作，不过索尔完全误会了，也许他是故意的。他牵起洛基的手，轻吻了下洛基的手背。吻手礼是上流社会的绅士面对爱人时才会行使的礼节，索尔的动作却行云流水，丝毫不在乎二人间身份和伦理的束缚。  
“可这于情于理都不合适。我被嫁给了你父亲，我是你父亲的Omega…”  
皇家剧院的沙发小得可怜，真不知道当时负责采购的官员是怎么想的。被索尔这么一闹，洛基彻底没了位子，他只好坐沙发扶手上，摇摇欲坠。偏生索尔的手还不老实，温热干燥的手掌攀上了洛基的腰际，轻轻挠着那里的软肉。洛基耐不住痒，他不得不一边躲避索尔的骚扰一边维系着身体平衡。分身乏术的他没注意自己的方向，等再抬起头时，才发现整个人都已被索尔圈在怀里。  
“可你并没有被标记！我只闻到了属于你的味道！雨后的森林，是么？天啊，我简直要爱死这股迷人的香气了。我亲爱的，我祈求你，别在意那些虚无缥缈的规定。你只是你自己，你可以去做选择，去选择一个真心爱你的Alpha。”  
索尔顺势而为地把洛基抱到自己的膝头，用一只手虚搂着，防止洛基跌下去。金发的Alpha把头埋进洛基的颈窝，深吸口气，沁人心脾的芳香充盈在索尔的鼻腔，他久久不愿抬头。  
“可是这样，可是按照法规，你我会被驱逐出境。即便是这样悲惨的结局你也不在乎吗？”  
他们俩坐在剧院的二楼，虽然是个相对封闭的小空间，但仍能听得到门外的动静。坐在索尔怀里的洛基生怕被人发现，他紧张地盯着门的方向，还得时不时用力拍掉索尔不停往他衣服里钻的手。他压低了声音，警告索尔。  
“如果真得那样，也没关系。我们可以一起离开这个国家，去最东边的旷野搭一个木屋。我的手艺不错，足以养活我们两个。我们可以在星空下接吻，在草原上做爱，不用在乎世俗的眼光，只做我们自己。”  
调情被打断，索尔心情不太美妙。他威胁似地咬了一口洛基后颈处接近腺体的皮肤，直到落了牙印才松开。心有余悸的洛基不敢轻举妄动，索尔再次得逞。顺着刚刚扯出来的缝隙，索尔的手顺利地溜进洛基身上那件样式复杂的衬衫里，带着薄茧的手指掠过滑嫩的皮肤，一路向上，掀起了一阵微妙的快感。  
“嗯——混蛋！松手！”  
索尔用指腹掐住洛基的乳晕，轻轻往上一提，又小又软的乳尖瞬间起立，在绸质的布料上顶出两个小凸起。初经情事的洛基打了个颤，那张永不吃亏的利嘴也熄了火，他整个人都蔫了下去，只得无力地靠在索尔胸膛，半天都没能缓过劲儿来。  
趁着洛基失神的功夫，索尔释放出了更多信息素，现在满屋子都是这股海洋的味道。沉溺欲海的洛基像是被人抽去了骨头，全靠着索尔的支撑才没从椅子上滑落下去。他的双颊微微泛红，双唇微张，胸口快速起伏着，迷糊中根本没意识到自己做了什么——是的，洛基吸进去了太多太多索尔的信息素，这霸道又浓烈费洛蒙成功挑起了他体内的欲望，这具长期被药物压制的身体此刻正在发情的边缘蠢蠢欲动。  
“我的洛基，我的宝贝，我的心头肉，我只求你不要再拒绝我，我好不容易才寻到了这个独处的机会。我们彼此都相互爱慕着不是么？那些无声息的接近，那些用借口裹起来的关心，以及那些梦中的浅唱低吟，难道你都不承认么？亲爱的，我最最亲爱的，我是个粗人，说不出讨你开心的漂亮话，我只能跟你保证，接下来这是场盛宴，请你，不，是求你，把整个身心都交给我，我不会让你失望的。”  
洛基没法反驳索尔，因为索尔说的话句句属实。面对心上人如此卑微的祈求，洛基默许了索尔的“无礼”。是的，就是无礼，别看索尔嘴上一副低贱到尘埃里的模样，手上的动作可一点没停。这才几句话的功夫？洛基的上半身就被剥了个精光——昂贵的外套被随意地扔在地上，样式繁复的衬衫也只有袖口还堪堪挂在洛基腕上，索尔是故意的，这样可以更好地牵制洛基，让怀中人无力反抗。  
“别…唔…太过了…”  
体内的高热点燃了洛基的皮肤，这是他进入发情期的前兆。这都怪索尔，洛基在心里埋怨，可此刻的他什么都做不了，除了大口大口地喘着粗气，这让他觉得自己像是条脱水的鱼。索尔的动作没停，甚至有变本加厉的趋势。他缀胸口的那两枚肉果被索尔揉圆搓扁，不断变换着形状。  
“过分吗？亲爱的，这才只是开胃菜呢。”  
索尔清楚地感受到怀中人一点点地升了温，他得再接再厉才行。很快，单纯对乳头的蹂躏已经满足不了索尔了，他开发出了更多的玩法。索尔的手指绕着洛基的乳晕打起了转儿，一圈又一圈，范围逐渐扩大，酥麻的触感扩散开来，洛基刚才短促的低吟变成现在缠绵的轻哼，身体也慢慢地放松。当洛基逐渐适应后，索尔开始了他的行动，他的手暂时离开的洛基的胸膛。兴头上的洛基对索尔很不满，他撑开他的眼睛，“恶狠狠”地剜了索尔一下。当然，洛基的不满在索尔看来跟一步三摇的奶猫的哈气一样，不仅没有任何威胁力，还引来热辣的吻——索尔让洛基半躺在他身上，这样只要他一低头，就可以随时随地地亲吻那张他肖想已久的嘴。  
“哈…轻，轻点…啊！别咬我…哈…你是狗吗…疼！”  
由于激素的问题，Omega的身体注定和Alpha的有所不同，就比如说洛基这辈子都别想练出索尔那样发达的胸肌。不过对索尔来说，这可是见好事，他太喜欢洛基胸脯的手感了。他忍不住从下方托起洛基的胸，让那两团并不丰满的软肉显出了点弧度。接着，他一口咬了上去，像是品尝一块美味的蛋糕，他的牙齿叼住洛基侧方的乳肉，不愿松口。索尔这一口可不轻，洛基没准备好，疼得叫出了声，可他又不敢彻底把声音放出来，只好呜呜咽咽地憋在喉咙里，委屈得不得了。被咬住的皮肤迅速红了一片，又疼又痒，连带着索尔的唾液，湿淋淋的，挺难受。洛基恼得很，气急败坏的他一把揪住索尔金色的头发，使劲地拽，逼着索尔松嘴。  
“我情不自禁，亲爱的，我情不自禁。你不知道我有多想把你拆骨入腹，我有多想把你融入我的身体。我爱你，可我也嫉妒你，我妒忌你身边的每一个人，我甚至妒忌我的父亲。我亲爱的，你一定觉得我是个变态，可我想说，正是因为我爱你，所以我才会妒忌你。”  
索尔顺从地从洛基胸口抬起头，他就这么任由洛基拽着他的头发，那么大个子的一个人此刻却老老实实地歪着头，模样多少有点可笑。洛基卸了卸力道，绷直的金发松了下来。索尔对洛基露出个微笑，像是在感激洛基的仁慈，紧随其后的谢礼是索尔铺天盖地的吻，从眉心一路吻到了下颏，而这破碎的告白，也在这细密的吻中，断断续续地传进洛基的耳朵里。  
“我甚至幻想过我们的未来，只有你和我的未来。你会怀孕，而我发誓我会从始至终陪伴在你的身侧。我们会一起经历这世界上最美好也最痛苦的事情，直到我们的孩子降生。啊，我亲爱的，我几乎等不及要与你分享这一路的欢欣与雀跃了，让我讲给你听吧。等你确认怀孕后的第二个月，是么？我记不太清了，又或许是第三个月吧，你的双乳就开始为哺育我们的孩子做准备了。”  
索尔的手重新覆上洛基的乳肉，他用手指摩挲着那块被咬伤的皮肤，描摹着牙印的形状。丝丝疼痛钻进洛基的大脑，让他没法彻底沉溺下去。要说这疼痛也奇怪，怎么里面还掺着几缕舒爽？洛基说不清楚，他也不明白这是怎么回事儿。唯有混沌的大脑趁着他犯迷糊的这段时间指使着他的身体，把更多“美味”送进“狼爪”，哼哼唧唧地渴求更多让人着迷的抚慰。  
“等到第六个月，洛基，听我说，你会求我帮你揉开你乳房里的肿块，好让你的奶水顺顺利利地流出来。这事儿别人没法做，就连你也不行，只有我才有资格。我会帮你准备好热毛巾，敷在你的胸口，等肿块稍微软化了，我会帮你把它们揉开。这过程会很疼，你什么都做不了，只能靠在我怀里，哭着跟我说不要了。可我没法心软，亲爱的，这是怀孕的必经之路。不过没关系，当你的初乳顺利流出来的时候，你会舒服得轻哼，而我则会帮你吮去多余的奶水，然后我们痛痛快快地做一场。”  
索尔揉弄着洛基胸前的柔软，他的手指一下一下地按压着那片白皙的皮肤，就好像是弹钢琴那样，按出一个浅浅的洼，再松手，看它弹回原状。洛基感觉自己身上又烫了两度，完全是因为索尔这不知羞的荤话。毕竟这些话太生动了，洛基甚至都能想象到不久的将来索尔趴在他胸口为他舔舐的画面。年轻的Omega可没经历过这样的场面，洛基被自己下流的幻想臊得不敢睁眼，于是视觉被触觉代替，胸口传来的阵阵快感好像真得变成了索尔描述的情形。  
“我们会有孩子，不用太多，两个就可以了，一个像你，一个像我。你会用你的胸脯哺育他们长大，我亲爱的。我们的孩子会吸吮你的乳汁，他们没长牙的小嘴会把你的乳头磨肿，吮大，让它们日日夜夜都挺立着，敏感到即使只是不小心碰到衣服，你都会呻吟颤抖。洛基，我的洛基，你会分泌出好多乳汁，即使我们的孩子日日夜夜地吃，也无法喝完全部。多余的奶水会从你的乳头溢出，打湿外袍。你一定会跟我抱怨，而我则会帮你解决这个小麻烦，就全部交给我吧，我会吮光这些剩余的珍馐，让你这两座小小的山丘不再胀痛。之后，你便可窝在我的怀里，我们躺在床上，安安稳稳一觉到天明。”  
索尔轻轻把洛基的胸拢到一起，他低头含住两个挺翘的乳尖。灵活的舌头一下又一下扫过这两枚浅褐色的肉果，粗糙的舌苔磨蹭着皮肤的纹路，一股难以名状的快感直冲洛基的天灵盖。想要，还想要更多，洛基情不自禁地昂起头，露出他修长的脖子。这是全新的体验，与以往自己的触碰不同。潮湿，温暖以及捉摸不到规律的逗弄，该怎么描述这一切？洛基只觉得自己舒坦得快要发疯。  
“唔…哈…”  
当一股暖流不受控制地从洛基下身涌出时，洛基就知道他们正在做的这件苟且之事是再没有挽回的余地了。在索尔疯狂的撩拨下，洛基进入了发情期。他的穴内又酸又痒，叫嚣着希望能被填满，好来驱逐这致命的空虚。越来越多的汁水从他的阴道渗出，打湿了底裤。被弄得一塌糊涂的内裤糊在他的下身，裹着他的阴唇以及硬挺的阴茎。私密部位被强行勒住可不好受，洛基扭了扭屁股，想要摆脱不适。不过这却被索尔当成想要逃离的讯号，Alpha一把把人捞进自己怀里，牢牢锁住洛基的腰。  
“呼，别害羞，我还没说完呢。这儿，你的小腹，就是我们俩爱情结晶的起源。我们小小的种子会在这儿，你的生殖腔，着床，然后生根发芽。随着我们的孩子在这个温暖的腔室长大，你的身体也会发生变化——你如此需要我的信息素，为了孩子们的健康。到那个时候，我们会疯狂地做爱，从清晨到午夜，也许我们一整天都只能在床上度过。我会弓着腰避开你的肚子，又或者从抱着你从背后进入你的身体，就像我们现在这样。而你呢，你会搂着肚子，哑着嗓子在我身下抽泣，却要求我进入得更深一点。”  
索尔的手指从洛基的胸口移开，一路向下，围着可爱的肚脐打了个转后抵达目的地——洛基的小腹。索尔解开洛基的裤链，把大半只手掌探进洛基湿得不像话的内裤，用自己温暖的掌心捂热这片微凉的肌肤。这对处在发情期高热中的Omega来说是种“酷刑”，索尔的手不仅没缓解他的痛苦，反而给他带来了新一轮的磨难。洛基的下身更痒了，汁水也越流越多，洛基甚至能闻见那股略带腥气的味道。而他的老二也没好到哪儿去，直愣愣地往前戳着，透明的前液无时无刻不从顶端的小口流出，由于地心引力顺着埋在皮肤下的血管盘旋滑落。该死的，该死的！索尔明明就可以帮他一把，有好几次Alpha的手背都蹭到了洛基的龟头，可索尔偏不遂他愿，那双大手在洛基平坦的小腹徘徊，死活不愿给欲火中烧的他一个痛快。  
“索…索尔…唔…碰碰我…哈…求你…”  
不知不觉间，西装裤从股间滑落，不用索尔催促，洛基就乖巧地蹬掉裤子，一双笔直修长的腿就呈现在索尔面前。索尔奖励性的吻落在洛基的发旋，他腾出手，帮急不可耐的爱人褪去身上那条湿得都能拧出水儿来的底裤。深色的布料卡在膝盖，洛基憋闷了好久的私处终于有机会出来透口气。微微有些粘稠的透明液体挂在Omega的外阴上，被昏暗的光线照着，反射着水光。  
“别急，宝贝，别急，马上就好了，已经到最后一步了。帮我个忙，自己扶着好吗，乖，就是这样。从现在起，我要落实我刚刚所述的一切，从‘播种’开始。我的阴茎会进入这儿，进入你的身体，然后贯穿你，填满你，把你的穴撑得满满当当，不留一丝缝隙。我会操你，让你高潮迭起，甚至都不用抚慰你的前面，你就可以射自己一身。至此，你的身体会彻底为我准备好，不必费力寻找，我就能抵达你生殖腔的小口。我会在这里成结，射精，把我滚烫的精液撒在你的身体里。噢，我的洛基，我会射很多很多给你，撑得你的肚皮显出个小小的弧度，就像你已经怀胎几月了一样。”  
索尔抬起了Omega的双腿，却发现挂在洛基膝头的底裤成了他探索秘境的拦路虎。不过这难不倒索尔，他亲了亲爱人的侧脸，牵起了洛基的双手，带领着它们来到身下。索尔把洛基的手扶上了阴唇，捏着那两片肉瓣轻轻往两边分开，露出了藏在里面的阴道和阴蒂。索尔把洛基抱到沙发上，自己则蹲在洛基跟前，发起了新一轮进攻，他捏住了这个布满了神经末梢的器官。很好，洛基愈发急促的呜咽声是对索尔最大的鼓励，Alpha的手指使了点儿劲，用力压了压那个小小的肉粒。这过电般的快感直接击中洛基的灵魂，他的小穴配合地又“吐”出一大口淫水儿，而前方的阴茎也冒出了更多前液。  
“嗯…哈…别…哈…别再说了…”  
要是可以，洛基真得很想敲敲索尔的脑袋，好好问问他身为高贵的王子殿下，究竟是从哪儿学来的这些话，简直太淫荡了。可洛基也必须承认，在这场意料之外的性事里，这些荤话是最好的前戏，索尔甚至不用做什么，光是想象这些画面，洛基就可以高潮到脱力。这也就是为什么即使生米已经煮成熟饭，洛基还是要分出最后一抹清明来堵索尔的嘴，他可不想成为别人口中的谈资——一个饥渴到只靠几句话就能射了自己一身的婊子。  
索尔确实没再继续说话，只是他要是能换一种方式沉默，洛基会更加满意。从私处传来的啧啧水声比索尔的性幻想更让人面红耳赤。巨大的羞耻感让洛基忍不住捂住脸，没了外力作用，两瓣阴唇回归原位，擦过索尔的侧脸上，被胡茬蹭得又疼又痒。索尔的舌尖钻进洛基的小穴，在这片处子之地小心探索。比起更大一号的手指，湿热的舌显然更容易接受，可即便这样，洛基未经人事的秘境仍表现出极强的抗拒。紧致的软肉瑟缩着，向外推挤着，努力排斥着入侵者。见状，索尔彻底耐下性子，一点点试探，直到洛基彻底适应。  
灵活的软舌贴着窄缝钻了进去，在穴口绕了个圈。洛基浅处的敏感点被一一照顾到，这是来自索尔的问候。狭长的穴道被索尔逗弄得更湿了，一股又一股的液体争先恐后地涌出，都不用往深处探索，只要勾勾舌尖，索尔就能品尝到洛基的滋味。金发的Alpha自然不会错过这等好事，索尔用拇指拨开洛基贴在自己脸颊的阴唇，把脸埋得更深，他微启的唇贴在洛基的秘境，用力地嘬了一口。  
洛基被索尔没完没了的前戏搞得快要发疯。难耐的欲望逼着他模仿起索尔刚才的模样——他抬起双手，使劲掐着红肿的乳粒。先前的撩拨让这两枚可怜的红果硬得像两枚小石子，在洛基不得要领的揉捏下，只是麻麻得疼，带不来丝毫快感。黑发Omega彻底发了情，他体内的欲望水涨船高，最终被索尔吸吮着彻底决堤。洛基觉得仿佛半个灵魂都被索尔吸了出去，生理性的泪水不知何时从眼角滑落，洛基绷直了身体，他屈起的双腿下意识收紧，牢牢夹住索尔的头。在这样的姿势下，洛基迎来了他今天的第一次高潮——他潮吹了，透明的淫水喷了索尔一脸，且完全没有停止的架势。洛基又羞又爽，他哆嗦着不知道该怎么办才好，透明的体液顺着他的股缝和索尔的下巴不住地滴，皮质沙发坐垫的凹陷成了个浅浅的池塘。  
“嗯…啊！哈…哈…索尔…我…唔…”  
在一室黑暗中，洛基清楚地听到了索尔的吞咽声。他居然把这些东西咽进去了！洛基觉得自己脸烫得像个火球，他只想赶快逃离这也让人尴尬的现场，可他刚高潮过的身体软得要命，甚至连把腿从索尔肩膀上挪下来都得费一番功夫。  
索尔可一点都没觉得冒犯，相反的，他甚至为此而激动。在他看来，这是洛基动情的证据，是对他的嘉奖，也是对他接下来行为的默许。索尔放下洛基的双腿，替他脱下湿透了的内裤。拿着洛基的内裤，索尔草草擦了把脸，他从洛基的双腿间站起来，给了爱人一个黏糊糊的吻，这个吻可真是“黏糊糊”的，从各种意义上来说都是。洛基的道歉就此中断，他还没来的闭上的嘴贴上了索尔的唇，接着这些滑腻的体液就被喂进了他的嘴，顺着他的喉咙滑进他的胃里。  
“好喝么？”  
一吻毕之，索尔压在洛基身上笑着问。  
好喝个屁。被迫品尝自己咸腥淫液的洛基不满地皱起了眉头，不过他还没来得及抱怨，意犹未尽的呻吟就先一步脱口而出。趁着他失神的功夫，索尔居然用内裤把他的老二绑了起来！处在射精边缘的洛基为此红了眼，他大口大口喘着粗气，试图来缓解这样非人的痛苦。刀子似得眼神剐在索尔身上，洛基妄图以此来宣泄自己的愤怒，但濡湿的睫毛让他的杀伤力被砍了一半。  
索尔当然知道洛基不好受，可他自己又能舒服到哪儿去呢？早在一开始，索尔就硬得快要爆炸，全都是为了洛基，他才硬是忍到现在，这实在是太挑战他的自制力了。索尔低头看着快要熟透了的人，他知道洛基已经准备好了。于是，没有废话，索尔重新分开洛基并拢的双腿，按着腿心，直直地操了进去。敏感的龟头作为冲锋队，率先感受到洛基的热情，挤压、包裹、缠绵，粗长的欲望被穴道里层层软肉绞着，索尔花了好大劲才没让自己直接射出来，他憋出了一身汗。  
好满，好涨，这是洛基唯一的感受。就好像是独家定制似的，当索尔把最后一寸欲望塞进洛基身体时，他那饥渴的秘境被恰到好处地填满，严丝合缝到了极致。大张着双腿的Omega试图缩紧屁股，他用了点儿劲，夹住索尔的根部。啪啪两巴掌应声而落，扇在臀肉上激起阵肉浪，疼痛让洛基委屈地看着他的爱人，Thor满脸无奈，附在他耳边小声说了句“别闹”。这短短两个字刺激得洛基差点再次高潮。  
“啊…别…哈…轻…轻点…呜…”  
索尔操得又快又狠，憋了这么久，他是真得忍到了极点。昂扬的巨兽恶狠狠地顶进洛基的身体，破开软肉，撞上洛基的G点后又尽数退出，再次重复先前的动作。洛基被撞得直往后退，恍惚间他产生了一种被索尔的阴茎钉在这张窄窄的沙发上的错觉。到了后来，单靠鼻子摄取氧气已经满足不了Omega不断高潮的身体，失声的洛基半张着嘴，来不及咽下的唾液顺着他的嘴角滴落。  
“不！你不能！你疯了吗！退出去！快点…”  
大约是又撞了数十下，洛基的穴彻底松软下来，于是索尔便朝更深处发起进攻。被操到头脑发懵的洛基这下回过了神，他猛地捂住他的小腹——那里正被索尔的欲望顶出个圆润的弧度，惊恐地看着索尔。身为一个Omega，洛基太清楚索尔这是要做什么了，那是他生殖腔的入口，索尔的老二正“敲打”着那里，索尔这是要将他标记！  
“嘘，嘘，嘘，我亲爱的，放松，把一切交给我，我保证你会喜欢接下来的一切的。”  
见状，索尔不得不放慢节奏，他一改之前的粗暴，小幅度地耐心蹭着那个小小的腔室。索尔重新抱起洛基，他一下一下摸着洛基光裸的背，宽厚的掌心顺着脊梁骨滑下，安抚着受惊的Omega。柔软的唇再度缠了上来，吻一个接着一个，从嘴角挪到锁骨。这吻开始很轻很轻，仿佛扫过肌肤的鹅毛，除了微弱的痒就再不留任何痕迹。力道是从颈处起开始加强的，Alpha和那几条凸起的血管较上了劲，他先是用舌尖勾勒出大致的走向，虎牙的啃咬紧随其后，就好像是猎食者享用它的晚餐。疼痛刺激着洛基的神经，他本能地想躲避，可又沉醉其中，索尔之于他犹如尼古丁之于烟鬼，明知有害，却无可自拔，最后只得自甘堕落。  
“不…呜…不能，会被…哈…赶走的…”  
竭力保持清醒的洛基挣扎着躲避索尔毒药似得亲吻，艰难地诉出心中最深的恐惧。听到这儿，索尔再也忍不住了，他憋着笑，正了正神色，贴在洛基耳边哄道：  
“别害怕，有我在。一切都交给我，我跟你保证，咱俩肯定衣食无忧。”  
在索尔的不懈努力下，洛基身体里那处紧闭的宝地终于有了开门的趋势。索尔迅速把龟头挤了进去，撑着不让那里闭合。生殖腔被强行打开疼得洛基脸色发白，然而索尔知道他不能心软。长痛不如短痛，索尔狠了狠心，他腾出只手，抠挖着洛基的阴蒂，帮Omega分散了一部分注意力，然后他的胯往前一顶，把粗长彻底送了进去。  
生殖腔里又是另一种截然不同的体验，更湿，更热，更紧，规律地收缩着，像张小嘴，咬着索尔的老二。索尔不再坚持，他迅速成了结，卡在洛基的身体里，射了出来。就像索尔先前保证的那样，他射了很多很多，又稠又浓的精液一浪又一浪地打在洛基生殖腔的肉壁上，白浊灌满了洛基的身体，把他的肚子撑起个鼓包。索尔解开绑住洛基的内裤，掐了掐底端的睾丸，压抑了许久的洛基也攀上了欲望之巅，一波波的精液撒了他自己一身。  
当后颈的液体被咬破时，洛基彻底没了力气，高潮了几次的他困到眼皮都撑不开。指印和吻痕遍布他身体的每一处，从里到外都挂着精液，甚至他的屁股里还夹着被索尔塞进去的内裤，这个混蛋边塞边亲他，说是要等会到王宫再帮他清理。在索尔的帮助下，洛基重新穿好了衣服，唯一感谢的是索尔的先见之明，提前把他的外套扔到了一边，这样一来，尽管洛基的贴身衣物彻底没法要了，可总归还算得上体面。帮他做完这一切，索尔就带上门走了，他说要找老奥丁聊聊。歪躺在沙发上的洛基懒洋洋地抬起手，摸了摸自己还有点发烫的腺体，心里满当当的皆是欣喜，毕竟还有什么比两情相悦更让人开心的呢？  
至于接下来的事情吗，那就全交给索尔好了。  
谁让这个大个子那样信誓旦旦地跟他保证来着？


End file.
